Midnight Rose
by Soaking In The Reign
Summary: Jace is forced to do some deadly work for the Clave while Clary has to stay at the Institute because of her pregnancy. The Clave soon notifies Clary that Jace was declared dead. She's absolutely heartbroken, but when she finds out that no body was found is there still hope that he's alive? This is for XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX's contest! Three or Four Shot!


** This is for XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX's contest! My category was Tragedy (I added romance) and my topic was roses. This takes place after everything. Jace and Clary got married (he's 22and she's 20), Magnus and Alec recently got back together, and Simon and Isabelle are going strong. So here it is! I hope you guys like it! Vote for me!**

**Those of you who like my story Temporary Touches, I will get back to it soon. I needed to plan everything out again. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. **

*****Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series, it's plot, or it's characters. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. I do, however, own this story's plot so please don't copy, translate, edit, or etc. without my permission. Plagiarism is bad. Don't do it guys.*****

*****Inspiration: My mom because she's always there for me no matter what the circumstance or situation.*****

**Midnight Rose**

Chapter 1: Complications

Clary's hands shook as she stared at the white piece of plastic in her hand. She wasn't ready for something like this. Everything had just settled down from all the previous chaos of Sebastian and Valentine and such so why couldn't she just have one moment to breath?  
Magnus had sent her to the bathroom ten minutes ago with a paper bag.

***Flashback***

"Hello, Isabelle! Greetings, Clary! Isn't it such a great day," Magnus had said excitedly. He and Alec had recently gotten back together and Magnus couldn't have been happier. In fact, he was a bit _too_ happy for Clary's taste. She was grouchy from the morning's previous events and did not want her nerves to be gotten on by some cheery glittery freak.  
He walked gracefully over to the table in the kitchen that Isabelle and she sat at. Clary groaned then replied with her words dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, yes. Today's just glorious."  
She slouched in her chair and continued to eat her buttery toast.  
Magnus looked weirdly at her. Then over at Isabelle. "What's got her panties in a knot?"  
"Ms. Fray over here decided to puke in the breakfast I was making for everyone," she playfully glared at Clary, "then a few more times in the bathroom."  
Magnus studied Clary carefully then said, "I get it then. From what I understand, your food is quite awful." He grinned to show he was joking, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He was still staring at Clary worriedly and it was starting to worry her too. Why was he doing that? Everyone gets sick every once in a while, right?  
There was conversation exchanged between Isabelle and Magnus, but Clary didn't notice since she was still questioning him. A minute later Isabelle left the room.  
"Clary." She looked up at her friend just as he made a brown paper bag appear in his hand.  
She looked at it curiously. What was going on?  
"Take this to the bathroom and _please_ don't question this."  
He handed her the bag with a strange look on his face. She looked inside of it and gasped.  
"You think I'm-"  
Magnus cut her off, "I'm not completely sure, but yes, I do."

***Flashback***

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.  
"Are you okay? Can I come in?"  
"Yes, come in."  
The door opened to reveal none but Magnus. He glanced down at the thing in her hand and looked back up at her with wide eyes.  
"You were right, Magnus. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Once again, the three were in the kitchen waiting for Jace and Alec to come home from the clave meeting in Idris. Clary was cooking spaghetti for dinner while Magnus and Isabelle quietly talked about the big news (Isabelle overheard they're bathroom conversation).  
Soon they heard the familiar creaking sounds of the rickety old elevator making its way up to their floor. Clary became nervous. What would she say later when she had to tell Jace about the growing child inside of her? Would he be sad or angry? Or would he be joyous about this? She hoped for the latter.  
She feared he'd say he didn't want children. Then what would she do? She wouldn't give it up for abortion or adoption-that's for sure-but she couldn't exactly say, 'Sorry, but you'll have to deal with it whether you like it or not because, well, you knocked me up.' Yeah, _that_ wouldn't work.  
Suddenly, the kitchen door burst open. Clary didn't turn around. She knew who it was, but she wanted a chance to deny that it was him.  
Unfortunately he spoke, "Is that spaghetti I smell? And Isabelle's not cooking! It's a win, win!" Well, that certainly crushed her hopes.  
"Oh, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. I could dig up the breakfast I made this morning that I had to throw away since _someone_ threw up all over it," she could hear the smirk in Isabelle's voice as she said this. Clary knew the hidden meaning behind her words.  
"Who puked," another man's voice asked. Clary guessed it to be Alec.  
"Clary, why don't you tell us who got sick this morning?" Okay, now she was being just plain cruel.  
At the mention of her name Clary turned to Isabelle and blushed. As much as she didn't want Jace to understand what his sister was saying, he did. He made his way over to Clary asked her if she was alright. Clary nodded and looked down blushing before she turned back to the spaghetti.  
Jace wouldn't allow this though. He turned her back around and hugged her. It was nice to be in his embrace again after two weeks. He'd been in Alicante for a few very important meetings. It felt longer than two weeks though. Especially when she woke up in the morning to find his side of the bed cold and empty instead of seeing the warm, muscular, golden husband she usually saw.  
"Go sit down. I'll finish up," he whispered in her ear. She pulled back, ready to protest, when he silenced her by giving her a short kiss on the lips. He guided her to the kitchen table and made her sit down next to Isabelle.  
The raven haired girl had a smug smile pulling at her lips as Clary huffed at her husband's stubbornness.  
"This is your fault," Clary glared at her.  
Isabelle raised her hands in surrender, "I'm not the one who's having sex-"  
"Shut up, Izzy!"  
"Whoa, now! There's no need to fight with the preg-"  
"_Magnus_!" Both Isabelle and Clary exclaimed his name before he could give out too much information.  
He looked at them confused for a moment then realized the huge mistake he almost made. His cat eyes widened so much that he looked like a cartoon character.  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
The two women sighed at his carelessness while Alec and Jace looked at them questioningly.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what the hell is going on," said Jace.  
"Yeah...Are you guys hiding something?" Alec came to sit next to Magnus as he said this, waiting for an explanation. His eyebrows scrunched together and his nose twitched in anticipation. His face contorted in confusion and he looked as if he'd do anything for answers to his questions. Clary realized that if Alec looked like this then Jace was murderous.  
She moved her eyes to Isabelle and silently questioned what she should do. The girl next to her smiled slightly in good luck then mouthed one word the Clary would hate forever. _Go_.

* * *

Clary had pulled Jace all the way to their bedroom which was previously his room. As she opened the door, she found comfort in the cleanliness of everything. Jace always liked the room pristine. The bed sheets and comforter were a pure and bright white and were neatly made, there wasn't a spec of dust on any of the dark wood furniture, and Clary knew that behind the bathroom door everything was sparkling.  
She sighed as she sat on the bed, making sure not to crinkle the comforter's perfection too much. Jace sat down next to her, immediately ruining her calm. Her heart sped up and her breaths came out slightly off. He noticed this and wrapped an arm around her that usually comforted her, but this time, only made things worse.  
"So I know that you came here to tell me something, but I also have something to tell you," Jace said as he combed a stray curl out of Clary's face.  
She nodded, encouraging him to continue. She would procrastinate as long as she could.  
"The Clave have a special, uh, thing that all men Shadowhunters must attend to. It's like a mission, you could say. Nobody knows how long it will last and we aren't allowed to see those who aren't doing it," he paused to look at her response.  
Clary couldn't believe it! The Clave was sending her husband away when she needed him most! What the hell was that!? She couldn't do this without him. She couldn't raise a child without him. Clary knew these were the wrong things to think, but this was going to be something deadly; she could tell. Even though he hadn't said this, she knew. Why else would all men Shadowhunters be forced to do this?  
Before she could think about anything else, Jace continued. "But...women are allowed to do this as well and they can she others inside this program.  
Now, if you don't want to do it-which I'd be completely fine with, you don't have to."  
He looked at her with sad, conflicted eyes. He didn't want her to do this because he wanted to protect her, but at the same time if she did do it then he could protect her up close. Clary could tell all this because of his beautiful golden eyes, but if she looked at his entire expression; it was completely blank.  
For a few moments Clary was excited. She could be with Jace. She didn't have to worry about raising a child on her own-  
Then she remembered, she wouldn't be allowed to do this with her condition. Her excitement vanished as quickly as it came. She looked down at her hands in her lap.  
"Jace, I want to. I really do, but-"  
His face fell for a few seconds, but he fixed his expression into nothing once again.  
"It's okay. I understand-"  
A tear trickled down Clary's cheek. He gently brushed it away with the pad of his thumb, forgetting what he was going to say. She looked up at him as more tears spilled out of her eyes and ran down her face. Jace wrapped his strong arms around her. She pressed her face into his chest so she could muffle the sobs wracking up her throat. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered comforting words in her ear.  
After a few minutes, she pulled away slightly.  
"Jace," she looked into his eyes, ready for whatever emotion would run through the golden liquid.  
He waited patiently, knowing that she needed her time to say what she needed to say.  
She nearly broke down crying again, but she choked down the lump in her throat. Her voice croaked out, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
